Bajo la lluvia de cerezos
by Enigma07
Summary: ¿Cuándo empecé a enamorarme de ti? ¿Cuál fue el momento exacto en que te deje entrar en mi corazón, traspasando las barrares que me protegían?
_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de M. Kishimoto._

 _Solo la historia es de mi autoría, exceptuando algunos diálogos que son pertenecientes a la serie._

 _Este One-Shot es un regalo atrasado para mi querida compañera_ **_Alexaolmos5016_** _por su cumpleaños. Espero que te guste :)_

* * *

 **Bajo la lluvia de cerezos**

.

¿Cuándo empecé a enamorarme de ti? ¿A sentir la necesidad de que permanezcas a mi lado para siempre?

Aún no lo sé. De lo que soy consciente es de no dejarte marchar, no quiero tener que verte en los brazos de otro hombre solo por mi estúpido orgullo. Te amo y aunque no pueda expresarlo con mi voz, quiero que lo sepas.

La vida no es un juego, la felicidad es efímera. Si hoy tengo la oportunidad de disfrutar de ella, no deseo perderla. No deseo perderte.

.

 _-¿Cuándo piensas decirle que la amas Teme?_

 _Naruto no comprendía lo difícil que le resultaba confesarle sus sentimientos a Sakura. De hacerlo, la vida de ella no seria la misma. Las personas no perdonan, no dan segundas oportunidades a un desertor, traidor y asesino, por más buenas obras que realice para compensar sus fatales crímenes._

 _-Hmp – sonrío con tristeza – tal vez nunca Dobe._

 _-Espero que no te arrepientas nunca de dejar marchar a la única mujer que te ama con todo su ser. – Reprocho Naruto – Y a la única que amas en este mundo._

 _Era increíble – y el karma en su contra – que las neuronas del rubio siempre funcionaran en los momentos menos convenientes. Sus palabras fueron aguijones incrustándose en su piel, mostrándole la realidad que lo esperaba si dejaba que Sakura avanzara sola, sin él poder tomar su mano, como algo más que un simple compañero de equipo en tiempos de antaño._

 _._

¿Cuándo fue que sucedió? ¿Cuál fue el momento exacto en que te deje entrar en mi corazón, traspasando las barrares que me protegían?

Eres tan molesta. Aún así no quisiera a nadie más que no seas tú.

Te adentraste en mi vida como un remolino, como un peculiar e insistente remolino rosado.

Nunca te rendiste a pesar de que fui un desgraciado contigo, pese a que te lastime en repetidas ocasiones y que para rematar intente quitarte la vida. Cosas que por más que el tiempo pase, no podré apartar de mi mente. Después de todo, seguiste ahí, fiel a lo que sentías por mí, a lo que todavía sientes.

Creo que estas loca. Definitivamente estas loca si me sigues amando como aquella chiquilla que abandone hace mucho, aquella que me ofreció un camino distinto y que fui muy idiota al no aceptar.

La vida es así, no podemos elegir en cada situación la elección que se cree correcta. A veces necesitamos equivocarnos, para bien o para mal.

Jamás fui como ellos, había sufrido demasiado, pero también los demás. Nunca quise darle importancia a quienes me rodeaban, a su sufrimiento. La sed de obtener mi venganza me cegó, llevando toda mi atención a mi único objetivo en la vida.

Yo escogí, y esa elección al final me devolvió a donde culminaba nuestro lazo. Claro, ahora con un cambio brutal de papeles.

.

 _-¡Sasuke! ¡Te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo! – grito desesperada una chica de cabellos rosas, como su última opción para que él recapacite._

 _Esa frase en la cual se encontraba su nombre y la palabra amor, no auguraba nada bueno. Sabía que ella quedaría devastada, sufriría. Siempre supo que ella lo amaba, tal vez más que aquellas chicas que gritaban su nombre, mencionando lo guapo que era, pero jamás interesándose por quien era, por qué había pasado. Sakura si, ella se interesaba por su bienestar._

 _Él a cambio no podía ofrecerle nada, porque eso era lo que tenía, nada._

 _-Si tu te quedas conmigo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás…cada día será de alegría…yo puedo darte felicidad. – confesaba al aire, sus manos se apretaban fuertemente contra su pecho, en un vano intento de retener el dolor y las lágrimas que fluían sin cesar._

 _¿Felicidad? La tentación de quedarse a su lado lo invadió. Si, estaba seguro de que ella podía cumplir con aquella promesa, pero él no. Sasuke no podría darle felicidad, no mientras los fantasmas del pasado lo acechen cada día. Recordando la matanza de su clan a manos de su hermano, repitiéndose lo débil que fue. Recordando que no tuvo el suficiente poder para salvarlos de la muerte. Él no podría brindarle felicidad a Sakura, mientras en su interior habitaba el caos y la amargura. Donde la soledad lo invadía todo._

 _-Are todo por ti, Sasuke. – Hipo entre lágrimas – Así que por favor, te lo imploro – se acerco un paso hacia él – no te vayas. – susurro con su desarmada voz._

 _A cada palabra podía negarse menos a lo que Sakura le proponía. Incluso le imploraba que se quedara. Se convertiría en la peor basura luego de esto._

 _-Hasta te ayudaría con tu venganza – dijo como un recurso más entre el llanto – haría lo que fuera por darte felicidad…te lo juro. – sus hombros subían y bajaban a causa del dolor que la recorría desde su pies a hasta su coronilla._

 _¿Qué más podría pedir? Ella lo estaba dando todo por él. Sakura sacrificaba su propia existencia solo por darle felicidad, por verlo feliz._

 _Pero a veces todo, no es suficiente. A veces simplemente no alcanza._

 _-Por favor quédate conmigo… – suplico vencida - y si no puedes llévame contigo entonces. – declaro con determinación en su voz al final._

 _El llanto de Sakura inundaba el habiente, sus palabras lo estaban torturando en el interior. Esa confesión le dolía, lo quemaba como la lava de los volcanes. Por más que quisiera, una parte de él no podía quedarse a su lado._

 _Sakura desde el principio fue una molestia, no había cambiado. Era la peor molestia, solo ella podía doblegar su decisión de marcharse, de hacerlo flaquear._

 _La tentación de quedarse estuvo a cada momento, en cada línea que ella decía._

 _No podía ceder, sabía que jamás le daría la felicidad que ella merecía. El sentimiento seria reciproco, al menos hasta que Sakura se olvide de él._

 _-…Sakura, gracias por todo._

 _Tal vez no le dijo te amo con las correspondientes palabras, pero él también le confeso lo que sentía por ella aquella noche._

 _._

Olvide lo que significabas para mi, al marcharme los lazos se rompieron superficialmente. Te fui apartando poco a poco, al igual que todo lo que vivimos en el equipo siete. Rompía falsamente mis lazos con ustedes, con Kakashi, con Naruto, contigo, con todo.

El olvidarte seria lo mejor, el derramar con dolor las lágrimas que nunca solté, tal vez la solución. Era mentira, de todo lo que intentaba convencerme era un engaño.

Solo me quedaba el dolor, uno que no tenía fin, que no tiene, a menos que estés a mi lado. Estoy harto de apartarme de ti, de alejarme de la única persona que me da la paz que busco, de la única mujer que es capaz de hacerme sentir feliz en un mundo lleno de guerras y maldad.

Decidí que quiero vivir esa historia, esa donde cada día será de felicidad.

.

Hace rato que te estoy observando oculto desde la distancia. Viendo como bajas los parpados y sonríes con amargura. Jamás me olvidaste, ahora agradezco – con egoísmo de mi parte – que no lo hayas hecho.

Se que cada tarde vienes aquí, hmp, se que vienes a recordar lo sucedido en aquella noche y en parte me alegro, me alegro porque significa que no me has olvidado, que aún me amas como la primera vez que gritaste lo que sentías por mi.

Esta vez no me quedare viendo de brazos cruzados.

.

Al abrir los ojos nota la presencia de Sasuke a su lado, se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, posándola en el suelo de piedras.

-Sasuke – susurro – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Kakashi-Sensei nos llama? – pregunto aún con la mirada fija en el suelo. Intentando contener las lágrimas formadas al recordar viejos tiempos.

-No.

-¿Entonces…? – vuelve a interrogar, intentando terminar con la conversación y marcharse. Él nota su apuro en la forma que mueve las piernas, en un incesante sube y baja.

Estaba decidido, al final había juntado el valor necesario para hacerlo. Con su mano derecha tomo el rostro de Sakura, para quedar frente a frente.

Los ojos esmeraldas de ella estaban acuosos, y las lágrimas pronto brotarían sin esperar hasta llegar a su habitación, a solas, sin que nadie viera como aún era la débil niña que seguía llorando por amor.

-Sasuke, yo debo ir-

El resto de la oración quedo acallada por la boca del Uchiha. Al instante el tacto de sus labios les hizo recorrer electricidad por todo el cuerpo, instalando una sensación reconfortante y cálida en sus estómagos.

Sakura no aguanto más las lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que estas salían, ella posaba sus brazos en la nuca del Uchiha menor.

Ambos eran inexpertos, el beso fue lento y dulce, disfrutando con armonía el momento, la unión de sus bocas, de sus corazones.

La falta de aire interrumpió la conexión, haciéndolos separar después de un rato. Sus parpados que se hallaron bajos durante el beso, volvían a abrirse para encontrarse con la mirada del otro.

Sus miradas lo decían todo, sin necesidad de palabras, sin una confesión de por medio. Ella lo seguía amando, después de todo su corazón seguía siendo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Su mano que había caído al costado de su cuerpo, volvió al rostro de ella, empezando a secar el rastro que dejaron las lágrimas. Lágrimas que comenzaron como fuente de una tristeza y terminaron siendo de felicidad.

Sakura sonrío ante tan acto, deshaciendo los centímetros que los separaban, con un fuerte abrazo lo atrajo hacia ella, posando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Sasuke por su parte abrazo con su mano la cintura de ella.

Los pétalos de cerezo comenzaron a caer sin previo aviso, danzando en el aire, haciendo de esa escena una inolvidable y mágica para ellos, y para los ojos de quien viera a la tierna pareja ubicada cerca de la entrada de Konoha. Sentados en una banca muy significativa, en un lugar con historia.

.

Aquel día, donde los pétalos de cerezo se desprendían de los árboles, creando una lluvia a nuestro alrededor, acepte que estaba enamorado de ella. Estaba enamorado de la esperanza que transmitían sus ojos esmeralda, de la felicidad que contagiaba con su cálida sonrisa, de su cabello extremadamente extraño, estaba enamorado de la luz que emanaba su ser, de la determinación y la fuerza que poseía, de su inigualable belleza, estaba jodidamente enamorado de quien era Sakura Haruno y no la dejaría ir jamás.

La oportunidad de empezar a escribir esa historia donde cada día sería de felicidad apenas estaba comenzando. Estaba seguro de que sería un larga, larga, historia junto a ella.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Como siempre sepan disculparme si encuentran alguna falla. Desde ya espero que les haya agradado el escrito._

 _Ya saben: "Un review es un estimulo para el escritor" no lleva mucho dejar uno con sus opiniones._

 _Saluditos~_

 **-Enigma07-**


End file.
